Swords of the Seal Part IV
by Trutenxforever
Summary: Time is back, it's time to repeat! The Chosen Ones are getting more used to the messed up timelines and messed up people they meet. But now they are facing their hardest challenge: School and acting normal. Now under fakes names they have enrolled in school and some dead people aren't so dead anymore...
1. Back To Normal?

**_Part One of Unknown, Chapter One, Season Four, Episode 34; Back To Normal...?_**

_**And now Season 4 begins...**_

Zane and the other kids laughed. Shay sipped her coffee. Gohan take a drink of his. "Did you see their faces? They were all like "Oh no! It's just a bunch of kids!' and we were all like 'Who are you calling kids b*tch?' It was soo funny!" Chey said as she took a big gulp of her coffee. "What are you kids doing drinking coffee?" A womanasked. "I'm 23 Ma'am and this isn't coffee, I have tea." Zane said. All the others started laughing. "We're older then we look!" Az shouted. Laughter rang out again. "What is going on back there?!" A man's voice called out. "Kids are drinking coffee and tea!" The woman yelled back. "Don't call me a kid!" Davey and Kimai shouted. There was a bunch of "oohhh"s and "you shouldn't have done that"s from the others. "Oh look here Sir, we ain't kids and if you leave us alone we won't kill you." Tommy said with a smile as the man came out. "Where are your parents kids?" The man asked. "We're not kids." Tommy said as he pulled out his sword and slashed the man all while still smiling.

"Hahahhahah, did you see their faces back there?" Yumna asked. "There were so freaked out!" Goten giggled. "Up top guys!" Trunks shouted. Gohan sighed. "Is something wrong **Sunshine**?" Chey asked. Gohan shook his head. "What are you guys doing?!" Shay yelled. Tommy and Yumna giggled. Zane frowned. "Stay away from me!" Zane growled. "Give it to me!" Tommy shouted. "Over here!" Yumna yelled. Zane fell backwards and spilled his tea. "You jerks!" Zane screamed. Tommy and Yumna ran away.

Zane just stared at the fire. "You okay **Fallen**?"Chey asked as she sat down beside him. "Not really..." Zane mumbled. Chey touched Zane's shoulder lightly. "It's okay **Fallen-kun**." Chey whispered. "I guess I should tell someone in the group..." Zane said softly.

Shay looked over at Abby. "What's up?" Shay asked. "Nothing much, and you?" Abby asked. "Oh just the usual." Shay said with a smile. Going back to school was hard for Shay, mostly because it was a different school then in her own time. "Do you ever wonder if there is more to this life?" Shay asked. "Huh? Not really. Why did you ask that Shay-chan?" Abby asked. "Oh no real reason." Shay said softly.

Yumna rested his head on his desk. Math class was boring for him. "Yu-kun." Ashly whispered softly. "_Nani_?" Yumna asked as he jolted up. The teacher stared at Yumna. "Yu, is something wrong?" The teacher asked. Yumna's cheeks grew red. "N-no..." Yumna mumbled.

Kimai looked at the computer screen. She clicked the link. "Annie, what are you doing?" The teacher asked. Kimai quickly minimized it. "Why aren't you doing the task I asked you to do Annie?" The teacher asked. "I was about to get started Ma'am." Kimai said quickly. "Hurry it up Annie then." The teacher told Kimai as she walked away. Kimai sighed and opened up the window again, she quickly typed in Yumna's name. _Log in Password...what was it again?_

Tommy quickly logged in to the site. He scrolled down and quickly scanned the words. "What are you doing Sam?" A student asked Tommy. Tommy quickly minimized the window. "Why are you stalking me freak?!" Tommy hissed. The girl looked away and went back to her own screen. Tommy opened up the window again. _Next meeting is at lunch time, just great..._

Trunks was asleep in class again, having to update the site and try to keep up with school work was taking a total on the young Saiyan prince. Using fake names and wigs they went back to school. Half of them was still called 'Missing Children'. Trunks' mind soon took over.

_"Where am I?" Trunks asked. "I see you have come back again." Annabella said. "Not again..." Trunks muttered. Annabella laughed softly. "I see you don't like our little chats." Annabella said. "I was just in class! I don't have any control over this!" Trunks shouted. "So you don't want the latest update?" Annabella asked. "Well I do, but it just that I'm in class and if I get in trouble it's going to make the meeting later." Trunks told her. "Should I contact you at a later time?" Annabella asked. "If you want to." Trunks said. A voice broke through. "Tony, wake up Tony." It said. "I have to go." Trunks said._

Davey frowned. "Something wrong?" Davey's science partner asked. Davey shook his head. "Let's get back to work." Davey said. There was a knock on the door. "May I please speak with James Taylor?" The man asked. Everyone turned and looked at Davey. "C-coming." Davey mumbled as he got up from his seat. "That is all, please go back to working hard." The man said.


	2. Lost Time

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 2 of Unknown, Chapter Two, Season Four, Episode 35; Lost Time/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Who are you?" Davey asked. "You don't remember me?" The man asked. "What are you talking about Sir?" Davey asked. "It's been too long..." The man mumbled. "What are you talking about?!" Davey asked sharply. "You've grown so much." The man said. "What the hell do you mean?!" Davey snapped. "I missed you so much son..." The man said. Davey's eyes grew wide with shock./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane heard a wail. Where is it coming from? Zane asked himself. The wail grew louder. "Who's there?" Zane called out to the darkness. A voice was speaking but Zane couldn't make out the words. "Huh? What are you saying? I can't hear you, speak louder!" Zane shouted. A small figure came out for the shadows, it was a small boy covered in blood."Who are you?!" Zane asked sharply. The boy didn't respond. "Who the hell are you?!" Zane yelled. The boy looked up at Zane. Zane was face-to-face with himself!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Chey leaned up against the wall. "Do you want to play Emily?" A girl asked. "Nah, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for someone." Chey told them. A man walked up to Chey. "Is that you Chey?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Chey asked, slightly confused. "How are the others doing?" The man asked. "Do I know you?" Chey asked. "I'm sorry for taking off on you guys." The man said. Chey's eyes widen with shock. "P-papa!" Chey choked out./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy clicked the log out button. "Still hacking stuff I see." A man said. "Is that who i think it is?" Tommy asked trying hard to hide his happiness. "It's been a long time eh Tommy?" The man asked. Tommy looked up and saw Rex. "Daddy!" Tommy shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az clicked on a random ad. "Bored again?" A woman asked. Az's heart leapt at the sound of the voice. emCould it be...? /emAz looked up, he saw a smiling face of someone he once knew! Az choked back a sob. emIt couldn't be! She died!/em "It's been a long time Azzy." The woman said. "Mom..." Az said softly./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Are you alright sweetie?" A woman asked Kimai. The voice was distant as if the person was talking from far away. Kimai moaned softly. The woman stroked Kimai's head. Kimai opened one of her eyes. Kimai couldn't believe her eyes. emIt must be from the fever... /emKimai told herself. "It's really me sweetie." The woman said. "Mommy..." Kimai said weakly./p 


	3. Zane's Past

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 3 of Unknown, Chapter Three, Season Four, Episode 36; Zane's Past/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane rubbed his head. "Are you alright now Ray?" The school nurse asked. "I'm fine Ma'am, thanks for helping me." Zane said as he jumped down. "Should I call your parents?" The nurse asked. "They're dead." Zane said in a hollow voice./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy hugged his dad tightly. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked. Rex grinned. "I saw you face and knew it was you." Rex told him. Tommy smiled. "I missed you so much..." Tommy said holding back tears. "I know..." Rex said as he gripped the knife in his pocket tighter./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey looked at his father. "I-I can't believe it..." Davey mumbled. "Can't believe what?" His father asked. "That you're here! I saw you die!" Davey shouted. Davey's father smiled slight. "That's right..." He said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane walked through the field. "Where are you going Zane?" A boy asked. "I'm going home." Zane said in a small voice. Two boys grabbed him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Zane asked. "We're going for a walk." The leader said. They soon arrived at the river. "What are we doing here?" Zane asked. The leader smirked. "Put him under guys." He said. They two boys started to push Zane's head under the water. Zane kicked and struggled to get away. "Stop it!" Zane screamed. "Hold him down!" The leader said. Zane's lungs started to burn, he need air, his mouth opened but only sucked in water. Zane slowly lost awareness. "He's a goner now Tomoo! Let's beat it!" One of the boys said. "Let's go." The leader Tomoo said as Zane lost all of his awareness./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Kimai opened her eyes. "M...mama...?" Kimai asked weakly. The woman looked at Kimai. "Yes sweetie?" She asked. "I-it's so hot..." Kimai mumbled. "Don't worry...your fever will go down soon." The woman said. "I-it hu-hurts mama..." Kimai said weakly./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane awoken in a hospital. "Where am I?" Zane asked. "I'm glad you're awake Zane." Az said. "Onichan?" Zane asked confused. "You were found near the river, I'm glad you didn't die." Az said as tears started to fall down. "Why are they so mean to us onichan?" Zane asked softly. "It's because we're different, so they hate us." Az said. So they hate us? Just because we're different? Why is that?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks found himself staying in at lunch time. "You may go now." The teacher said. Trunks got up and left the room, he scanned the hallways for his team members./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No! Leave me alone!" Zane sobbed as Tomoo and his friends chased after him with rocks. "You're a freak! Your younger siblings have horns!" Josh shouted as he threw a rock at Zane. "Waahhh! Stop it!" Zane screamed. A rock hit his leg and he went down. "Ouch..." Zane sobbed. "We got you now! Everyone ready, aim, FIRE!" Tomoo shouted./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Yumna heard someone sobbing. "It hurts to much! Why papa, why?" The person sobbed. "Are you okay?" Yumna asked the crying child. The child looked up. "No..." The child said. "Can I do anything to help you?" Yumna asked. "Unless you can kill some bullies for me then I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do to help me." The child said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Just let him rest ." The doctor said. "But will my son be okay?" Stary asked. "I'm not too sure, he was beaten pretty badly." The doctor said. Zane just stared at the wall. "Will he be alright, will he still be able to do his school work?" Stary asked. "I'm afraid that this attack might have affected his I.Q. level." The doctor said. Tally looked at Zane. "Onichan?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Zane didn't bother to respond to her. "He might stay like this for the rest of his life Ma'am." The doctor told Stary. "Oh my god! No Zane! Come on! You are my pride and joy!" Stary sobbed./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Shay looked at the others, they seemed very tired. "What happened?" She asked her friends. "They bullies are back and they are after your brother." One of them said./p 


	4. Lost Memories

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 4 of Unknown, Chapter Four, Season Four, Episode 37; Lost Memories/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks quickly walked across the street, heading to their meeting place. A few voices made him stop. "Who the heck could that be?" Trunks asked himself as he walked in. Standing their was some of the Duski Group members. "H-hey Judy..." Trunks mumbled. The girl turned and faces Trunks. "Hey look who it is!" Judy said in a taunting voice. "What are you guys doing here?" Trunks asked. "We saw you site, and we're here to help." Judy said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane rested his head against the tree. emI'm sooo sleepy... /emZane started to close his eyes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No! Get up onichan!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane's eyes opened wide./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"There is a chance he'll be retarded for the rest of his life."/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane gripped his head tightly./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No! Get up! You were my pride and joy!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""What is going on?!" Zane asked in a shrill voice./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Let me take care of him, I know how to help him."/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane's heart stopped. emThat was Rex's voice! But what was that?! I don't understand this!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Hello again Zane, what would happen if I unplugged your breathing tube?"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane screamed and fainted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane's eyes looked at Tomoo. Please don't. Zane pleaded silently. Tomoo yanked on Zane's breathing tube while Josh unplugged his monitor. No please stop it! Zane begged silently. Tomoo took out Zane's breathing tube. "Good-bye you freak, have fun dying." Tomoo said with a smirk. No...please I don't want to die yet... Zane sobbed silently./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Wake up please..." Chey told the bleeding Tommy. Tommy didn't respond. "Help me please! Somebody help!" Chey screamed. There was no answer. "I NEED HELP!" Chey screamed. "Get up Tommy...please get up..." Chey sobbed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Quick! He's going into Cardiac Arrest!" A nurse said. Zane found himself standing beside his bed. "Quick! Shock him!" The doctor said. "Clear!" The nurse shouted. "He's still not responding doctor!" Another nurse said. "Shock him again!" The doctor shouted. "Clear!" The nurse shouted. Zane couldn't understand what was going on. "His heart is beating again!" The 2nd nurse said. "He's still not breathing!" The first nurse said. "Do CPR and fast!" The doctor said. All of a sudden there was a flat line. "No, no! We're losing him." The 2nd nurse shouted. "Shock him! Try to jump-start his heart!" The doctor said. Zane felt his being start to fade away./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Wake up, please get up." Shay begged. Yumna coughed up blood. "No! Yumna-kun!" Shay screamed in a shrill voice. One of the bullies walked up and shoved Shay aside. "What are you doing?!" Shay asked. "We're not finished with him yet!" The bully answered. "Leave him alone!" Shay screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"I'm sorry Ma'am but your son is gone, we did our best to try and save him but it didn't work." The doctor told Stary. "Oh my god..." Stary mumbled as she started to faint. Az caught his mother. "Easy mom." Az said. Stary broke down crying. "No Zane! You were my pride and joy!" Stary sobbed. Zane looked at his mom. "But mommy, I'm right here!" Zane said. His mother didn't seem to hear. "No Zane! Come back to me! Come back!" Stary wailed. "I'm so sorry Ma'am, he was so young too." The doctor said. "Are you sure he's dead?" Az asked. "Yes I'm sure." The doctor told him. Az started to cry also. Not Zane! Please don't go Zane!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan looked at the sky. "Hey freak! Ya I'm talking to you!" A kid said. Gohan looked at the kid. "What's with you hair and clothes you freak?" The kid asked. "Go away." Gohan said./p 


	5. The Bully And Me

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 5 of Unknown, Chapter Five, Season Four, Episode 38; The Bully And Me/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane jumped in the lake. "You got me wet!" Tally screamed. Zane giggled. "Come on in! The water's great onichan!" Zane shouted. Az stayed back. Zane swam out farther. Something grabbed his leg and pulled him down under. "Zane?!" Az shouted. "Damn it!" Az said as he got ready to jump in after his younger brother./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Are you alright?" A man asked Zane. Zane opened his eyes. "Are you hurt?" The man asked. Zane's eyes widened. It's Tomoo! "Hey don't I know you?" Tomoo asked. "I don't know who the hell you are!" Zane yelled. Tears started to stream down Zane's face. emWhy me...? Why is it always me...?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emDavey looked away slightly. What the hell is going on?! Davey started to heal his arm. "Is something wrong?" Someone asked. Davey looked up. The young teen seemed slightly worried. "I'm fine, I'm just running away." Davey said. "Why are you running away?" The teen asked. "Because ofmy little sister." Davey said. "What happened to her?" The teen asked. "She got sick and my parents don't have time for me." Davey said. "I could train you kid, you seem like a fighter." The teen said. "I'll take you up on that!" Davey said happily./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Eyes, blood, pain..." Yumna mumbled. Shay started to cry. "I'm sorry..." Yumna said. "No need to say that." Shay said. A man walked in. "Shay?" The man asked. "Yes...?" Shay asked. "I'm sorry, but these police men want to talk to you." The man said. Two tough men came in. "Shay Narkia?" The leader asked. "Yes?" Shay asked. "You're coming with us!" The other man shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Blood poured out. "Get up!" Chey screamed. "emNani/em...?" Tommy asked weakly. Chey hugged Tommy. "What happened? What happened?" Chey asked. "They know we're here..." Tommy said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Stay away from me!" Gohan screamed. The kid started to pull on Gohan's hair. "Leave me alone!" Gohan shouted. Someone else started to laugh. "Weirdo!" A girl yelled. "Freak!" The boy yelled. "Stop it!" Gohan screamed. Something wet started to stream down Gohan's face. "Haha! Look at that freak now!" Another boy yelled. Gohan covered his ears. 'Let me try it!" A 3rd boy said./p 


End file.
